Best Christmas Present Ever!
by ilovehimsohewillneverknow
Summary: Rachel's second attempt at seducing Finn. Only this time she pray's he doesn't call her a 'sad clown hooker'. FINCHEL CHRISTMAS ONE-SHOT. RATED T For sexual scenes.


**A/N: SOO.. I KNOW I HAVENT BEEN AROUND IN A LONG TIME BUT IVE BEEN CRAZY BUSY! I'M GOING TO TRY TO UPDATE MY TWO STORIES VERY SOON SO JUST BARE WITH ME! :) ANYWAYS HERE IS A LITTLE FINCHEL ONE-SHOT THAT I HAVE BEEN THINKING ABOUT FOR A WHILE. iT'S CHRISTMAS THEMED TO GET EVERYONE INTO THE HOLIDAY SPIRIT! IT'S RATED T FOR SOME SEXUAL PARTS! BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! ALSO I'M GOING TO DO A FINCHEL HOLIDAY MULTI CHAPTER FIC SO LOOK OUT FOR THAT! ANYWAYS ENJOY AND REVIEW!  
>IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE PHOTO FOR THIS FIC GO HERE:.comphotos/70267242N04/6382069419/in/photostream **

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE!**

I swore I would never put myself in this position again, yet here I am. Last time was a total disaster! I mean, he said I looked like a sad clown hooker for goodness sakes! I couldn't even look at him without wanting to burst into tears from embarrassment! Standing in my bathroom, in front of the mirror looking over my 'special' outfit. A sexy red and white 'Santa' dress that hugs in all the right places. I paired it with matching stockings and red sparkly flats. This time I ditched all the makeup and went with a natural, minimal makeup look. I take a deep breath as I brush through my long, curly, brown hair, grabbing the matching Santa hat and placing it on my head.

This all started after Finn and I agreed to a ten dollar budget for our gifts to each other. To be honest, this dress cost well over ten dollars, but he will never know that. As far as he knows we are supposed to be going to dinner and a movie.

"Hey Rach. We need to leave soon if were going to make this movie!" I hear Finn call from my bedroom.

"Yeah, okay. I'll be right out!" I close my eyes and breathe out slowly. This is it. I hope that now since Finn and I are in a committed relationship, he wont freak out and leave like last time.

I take another look in the mirror and smile shaking all the nerves I can from my body. I put my hand on the door knob and bite my lip as I open the door and step out into my room.

Finn is looking at the new show posters I hung up, facing the other way. I take that second to fix my hair, and smile, placing my hand on my hip. "Merry Christmas Finn." I say quietly, but loud enough for him to hear.

"Rachel, Christmas isn't for another two d-" He stops speaking and his mouth hangs open when he turns and notices what I'm wearing. "Rach.." He looks like a fish standing there, his mouth gaping.

"I know that Christmas is your favorite holiday and I wanted to make it special since last year was… well wasn't the greatest." I take a few steps closer to him as he still stands there speechless.

I'm hoping it's a good thing, but I can't help but feel nervous. He still hasn't said anything and I am about two seconds from running back into my bathroom and locking myself in there forever.

"So… what do you think?" I bite down on my lip again trying to calm myself down.

"You- you look-you're not going to wear that to the movies are you?" His face looks worried, kind of like when I went through my Britney Spears phase.

I smile and walk closer to him so I'm standing right in front of him. "No. this is for you." I lean up and kiss his lips softly. "and you only."

I smile up at him shyly, praying to all the gods that he won't say I look like some cheap hooker, who should be on the set of a Christmas themed porno.

I look down trying not to cry in front of Finn. "I get it I- I'm gonna change and we can go."

Without looking at him I turn around and start walking back into the bathroom. "Wait!" I stop and turn to look at him. "I'm sorry I'm just shocked." He walks over to me, grabbing my hands in his. "Don't change… you look so…"

"If you say anything about a clown hooker, I'm storming into that bathroom and never coming back out!" He laughs and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Never. I should have never said that." He smiles down at me. "It just wasn't you at all. Now this…" His eyes travel down my body. "This is my Rach. With the knee high socks and the shoes. But now…" he licks his lips and I smile.

"So I take it you approve?" He smiles and meets my eyes again.

"Very much so, yes!" I pull his head down and smash my lips in his in a heated kiss. He pulls back breathing a little heavier than before. "This is the best present ever! My two favorite things wrapped into one."

He flicks the fluffy white ball of the santa hat, I giggle and look down to hide the blush that was spreading across my cheeks. Lifting my head to face his, he captures my lips in his in a hot, passionate, and urgent kiss. I feel his hands roam my lower back until they reach my ass. I moan into his mouth as he gropes my backside. I nip his bottom lip and sooth it with my tongue.

I pull back needing air and look up into his lust filled eyes. I smile up at him and push him back to my bed where his legs hit the edge, forcing him to sit. He smiles that cute half smile that I love and puts his hands on my hips pulling me closer.

"Come here." I smile and does as he says. "So.. is it time to unwrap presents yet?" His eyes linger on my chest which is now conveniently in his face.

"I don't know." I smile down at him as he looks up to meet my gaze.

"And why is that?" His hands are rubbing up and down my sides in feather light touches, giving me goose bumps all over.

"Well you see, naughty kids don't get gifts from santa." He smiles, grabbing me and pulling me onto the bed so that I'm on my back and he is hovering above me.

"Well good thing this isn't a gift from santa!" I laugh as he trails kisses down my neck. "It's a gift from God." He mumbles against my skin.

I breakout into a fit of giggles. "Oh geese that was cheesy!"

He pulls back and smiles at me as I continue to laugh. "Hey! I thought that was pretty clever!"

I stop laughing and bite my lip trying to contain my smile. "Yeah it was pretty smooth."

He smiles proudly as I run my fingers through his thick brown hair. "I love you."

I kiss him once, twice, okay three times. "I love you too!" I watch him glance back to my chest and I roll my eyes. "Okay you can unwrap your presents now!"

"Hallelujah!" he places kisses all over my face and shoulders while I giggle.

He finds the zipper of my dress, sliding it down and peeling it from my body. He pauses as he takes in my matching red lacey bra and panty set. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

I smile shyly as his eyes and hands explore my body. "You are wearing too many clothes…"

I reach and pull off his black sweater, along with his white undershirt. I reach for his belt buckle only to be stopped by Finn. "Hey. This is my present!"

I cross my arms over my chest and narrow my eyes a Finn. "So what? Were are going to have sex with your pants on?"

I could tell he was trying not to let me win, but of coarse I did. "Okay your right. Continue."

I smile triumphantly until he snatches of my santa hat and tosses it onto the floor, covering me with his hot, wet kisses.

One thing leads to another and we are sharing our love for each other, my stockings still on thanks to Finn, and moaning each others names followed by some 'I love you's'. Tangled in each others arms, breathing still a little heavy.

I rest my head on Finn's smooth, muscular chest which is glistening with sweat. "Merry Christmas Finn."

I feel his lips press against my forehead, lingering there for a few seconds. "Merry Christmas babe."

We fall asleep in each others arms. Finn and I, finally got to share a Christmas together after all these years. I think I just found my new favorite holiday.

** REVIEW PLEASE?**


End file.
